


The Morning After

by Zobieeeee



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Ackley, Ackley bridge - Freeform, Cory wilson - Freeform, Cory/Naveed - Freeform, M/M, Naveed haider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobieeeee/pseuds/Zobieeeee
Summary: The Morning After Cory and Naveed's first time together





	The Morning After

Naveed's POV 

I was woken by the sunlight pouring in through the window onto my face. 

Bloody hell, I felt rough. Never. Drinking. Again.

I sighed and shifted a little in my bed, trying to stretch out a little, when I realised there wasn't exactly a lot of room.

What the fuck?

I rubbed my eyes and opened them slightly. Looking around, a sudden wave of panic washed over me. This wasn't my bedroom! Where the fuck was I? 

I sat up in bed and looked around, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

A sigh from the person sleeping soundly next to me pulled me out of my trance. It was the one and only, Cory Wilson. 

Then the memories from last night hit me like a train. I'd slept with Cory..... I'd actually SLEPT with Cory!

I lay back onto the pillow, a smug grin spread across my face as I let out a content sigh. This is all I've ever wanted, and it had finally happened. There are no words to describe how happy I am right now.

I could hear Cory starting to stir next to me. I closed my eyes again and pretended to be asleep. I couldn't let him see smirking like that.

He stretched out a little, groaning as he did so.

My heart was almost beating out of chest, for a second I thought he'd be able to hear it.

He shifted again, turning to face me, throwing his arm over me.

My whole body froze, I tried desperately to keep my eyes closed and reframe from letting my smile creep back onto my face.

'Nav, I know you're awake you know.' Cory mumbled, still half asleep, burying his face into my shoulder.

I let out a soft laugh, 'How did you know?'

'Because you snore like a chainsaw, that's how I know.' He chuckled. 

I sat up quickly and looked down at him, 'What? I don't snore!' 

He chuckled again, which made my stomach explode into a fit of butterflies. 'I'm only messing, come on, lie back down, I was comfy then.' 

Cory stretched his arms out welcoming me back, but I didn't move. I crossed my arms and faced away from he, sulking like a child.

'Nope, you've offended me now, gonna leave you here all alone.' 

I went to get up, then a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist, pulling me back to the bed.

'Don't think so.' He said, with a grin spreading across his beautiful face. 

Before I could argue, I was being smothered by Cory, he wrapped his arms around me, basically squishing me to his chest.

'OK, ok! I'll stay!' I choked out through fits on laughter.

Cory smiled again, softy 'Good.'

We'll lay there for a second, him cuddling me to his chest. No saying a word. Him softly stroking my back with his hand.

It was literally perfect.

And as much as I'd have loved staying in dreamland with Cory all day, I couldn't push away the nagging voice in my head. I had to ask him...

'Cory?'

He looked down at me curiously, 'What's up Nav?' 

'It's just.....y'know.....I've been thinking......ermmm.....' I stuttered.

'Spit it out Nav, bloody hell' He joked.

'OK. ' I took a deep breathe, 'Last night, I wasn't just, y'know, another one night stand was it.'

He let out a long sigh and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

'Nav.....' He started.

I didn't like where this was going. This didn't mean anything to him.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I started to sit up to leave, I couldn't be in a bed with him if it didn't mean anything to him.

'It's OK.' I choked out

He sat up and grabbed my hand, 'Nav wait...'

'There's no point Cory, it's OK, I get it.' Tears started to fall from my eyes.

'Nav, just listen to me ok!' Cory said, raising his voice slightly. 

I looked back at him. Him looking back at me with soft eyes.

He took my hands in his, running his thumb over them softly, sending a chill down my spine.

'Nav, last night, it wasn't just another one night stand,' He raised one hand, cupping my cheek, 'it meant something to me. I'm just....I'm just scared man.'

'You, scared? You're Cory Wilson, you're not scared of anything.' I scoffed.

'I'm scared because I've never felt like this before, about anyone, not a girl or a guy, and it's scary.' He looked down at his lap for a second, then back at me, 'You're the only person that's ever made me feel like this. I'm so confused, am I gay? Staright? Bi?'

My heart was practically bursting out of my chest. All I could do was sit there, staring back at him, I couldn't find any words.

'Nav, please say something.' 

I smiled at him softly, lifting my hand to hold his face, softly stroking his cheek with my thumb. 'Cory, you're thinking too much into it, just calm down. Look, it doesn't matter if your gay or straight. I mean it's 2018, labels don't matter! You're Cory, and that's all that matters.' 

He looked into my eyes and smiled back at me, and I smiled back. 'You don't need to be scared with me Cory, justhe listen to your heart. Do what makes you happy.' I said, our foreheads now touching, our lips centimetres apart

We sat like that for a few seconds. 'Nav, I really like you, and not just as a best mate.' He said softly. 'Like I really like you.'

'Cory, I......' I didn't have any words. I was still trying to get my head around what was going on. He liked me. Cory liked me!

Looking back at him, I could see his face fall, he looked as though he thought I was about to reject him. Come on Naveed! Speak for fuck sake!

My smile spread, turning into a huge grin. I reached up and placed my hands on face and gently pulled him forward, pressing our lips together softly.

He smiled into the kiss, placing his hands around my waist, pulling me back down onto the bed with him, not breaking away from each other. 

Things started to get a little heated. My fingers were tangled into his hair, his hands had dropped down from my waist to my hips, with his finger tips finding their way under the waistband of my boxers.

He thrust his hips into mine, causing me to gasp. He pulled me even closer to him, still grinding his hips into mine, sending shock waves through my entire body. 

Before things could go any further, Cory's phone started ringing, causing us to jump apart.

'Fuck sake.' Cory cursed under his breath.

I chuckled, lying back down onto the bed, resting my hand on his hip. 

'It's only Riz, I'll just have to call him back later.' He said, before leaning towards me again.

I placed my hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly. He almost looked hurt that I'd made us stop. Believe me, it was as painful for me too.

'Come on casanova, we do actually have to go to school today.' I joked.

He groaned and flopped back onto the bed, 'But I don't want to go!' He stuck out his bottom lip like a sulking child.

He grabbed me, clinging on like a koala bear so I couldn't move.

'Cory come on man!' I laughed, trying to push him off of me.

'Nope, not moving.' He said, burying his head into my shoulder again. 

I sighed, still kind of laughing. 'If we get up and go now, I promise we can continue this later, ok?'

Cory's head shot up, and he raised an eyebrow.

'Pinky promise' He questioned, holding his pinky out to me.

My God he was so damn cute. But I grabbed his Pinky finger with my own, 'I promise.' 

He smiled again, pulling me into another soft, but short, kiss, before we finally got up and got ready to leave.

Well, guess you could say I've had worse mornings.


End file.
